prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lady Killer/@comment-5236313-20120802010348
Aria and Mona Chronicles - We know that there is history of mental illness in Aria's family. My main theory is she has Dissociative Identity Disorder or having another identity and when that identity takes over, Aria won't be able remember the things the other identity does. We also have a limited point of view in the show which means that we can't see everything they're doing so this theory is a possibility. Maybe, Aria's other identity is awake of his father's affair with Vivian Darkbloom. The Byron-Vivian affair theory came from what we saw as Alison's obsessiveness with the book Lolita and we know that Alison likes older guys. The symptoms of DID could be caused by alchohol. The night Alison disappeared, Aria and the other liars drank alchohol which had triggered Aria's other identity to take over and kill Alison (hits her with a shovel). However, it may not be Alison that Aria killed, it could have been Courtney who was faking to be Alison. Mona who is stalking Alison finds the body and screams but at that time, Aria is already back at the barn. Spencer awakens after hearing the scream and notices that Alison is gone. Mona thinks that everyone will blame her what happened because of Alison's hate over her or people will think that she was idolizing Alison too much that she decided to realize that she'll never be Alison so she decided to kill her. Mona was scared because everything could lead to her so she decided to dispose of the body. Mona drags the body to the DiLaurentis's home and thinks that she should just leave it there but she finds a dug-up hole which was for the gazeebo so she dumped Alison(Courtney)'s body there and not knowingly, Mona buried Alison alive. Mona retraces her steps back to get rid of the evidence and she saw the shovel that was used to hit Alison with. She saw a lipstick on the ground which is Toffee Tango. A year after Alison's death, Mona heard that Aria is coming back from Iceland. Triggered by the thought that Aria might steal her one and only friend Hanna, Mona goes to the abandoned DiLaurentis house and searches for Alison's diary (happened before Maya's family moves in). Mona read in the diary about Alison as Vivian's affair with Aria's dad. Also, it says that Aria's favorite flavor is Toffee which makes her think that the lipstick she found where Alison was killed is Aria's. It also says that Aria acts like a whole new different person when she drinks alchohol. Idk how it will happen but in Season 3, Aria will become A Team's leader. Didn't Marlene said that red is the new black? Aria was wearing the RED coat then in unmAsked, Aria dress is altenating red and black which means Aria's transition from red to black. What does black means? DUH, BLACK HOODIE. And "Miss Aria You're A Killer Not Ezra's Wife" coud be have a double meaning. I know that some part of my theory is crazy but so is the show. XD